Mean Machines Sega Issue 5
This issue was dated February 1993 and cost £2.50. News Jungle Strike (Mega Drive) Strider Deluxe, Forgotten Worlds Deluxe, Captain Commando (Mega-CD) Super Sonic (Mega-CD) Land of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (Master System) Mortal Kombat (Mega Drive) James Bond: The Duel (Master System) MMS - Magazine of the Year 1992 Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (Mega Drive) Jaguar XJ220 (Mega-CD) Sega's Six-Button Joypad revealed! New Sonic Comic at the U.S. Sunset Riders (Mega Drive) Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure (Mega Drive) Previews Mutant League Football - Pages 92-93 - Mega Drive Bubsy In Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind - Pages 94-95 - Mega Drive Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Pages 94-95 - Mega Drive Reviews Mega Games in bold Comments Super Kick Off - 95% The best football game going, and one which every Mega Drive owner, regardless of their interest in the sport, should leap out and purchase. Captain America and The Avengers - 67% Intially very good fun but it looks awful and the thrill soon wears off - not a highly recommended experience. For the ultimate beat 'em up of this type, check out the incredible Streets of Rage II. Batman Returns - 79% A solid effort by all accounts. However it is tooshort lived; expert players should find themselves completing the game rather quickly. A definite buy for novice players. Championship Pro-Am - 72% A brilliant conversion of Nintendo RC Pro-Am, but we're sure there could have been a lot more variety in both the graphics and the gameplay. Micro Machines is the better racing game - go for that instead. Gemfire - 84% One of these strange games that proves compulsive despite its looks - like a sweet kiss from a leper. But it's strategy fun only and might not appeal to Mega Drive-owning action fans. Mick & Mack: Global Gladiators - 80% Superb in the graphics, sound and presentation department, Mick and Mack is sadly let down by a lack of thought in the lastability department. Defenders of Oasis - 90% A mini-classic. Defenders of Oasis will have adventurers fixed for weeks. Very enthralling and entertaining. The best RPG on the Game Gear. Toxic Crusaders - 70% Fun and playable, Toxic Crusaders suffers from some rather awful graphics and a lack of lastability. A bit more thought and this could have been a lot better. Alien 3 - 90% A thinking person's platform, seek and destroy blast-em-up of the highest quality. Outlander - 78% This game is very fast and packed with action, along with some decent touches. Road racer fans with a taste for violence should definitely check this out. Feature Lookback featuring:- Mega Drive - Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse, ESWAT, Crackdown, Swords of Sodan Master System - Speedball, Dick Tracy, Cyber Shinobi Tips Mega Drive ''' Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Universal Soldier, NHLPA Hockey '93, Lotus Turbo Challenge, Pitfighter, Devil Crash '''Master System Rampage, Champions of Europe, Choplifter, Quartet, Bubble Bobble, Golvellius Game Gear Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Shinobi II: The Silent Fury, Wonderboy Guides World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse, Ecco the Dolphin (both Mega Drive) Other Credits Art Editor - Osmond Brown Deputy Editor - Lucy Hickman Senior Staff Writer - Radion Automatic Staff Writer - Paul Davies, Gus Swan Production Editor - Andy Mcvitte Publisher - Marc Shallow Issue Index Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Game Gear Reviews